Mending Our Broken Hearts
by CorruptedFlower
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless finally resolve what happened that day, and mend their broken hearts. (I wrote this more for my own closure than anything which I probably needed since I sobbed so much while writing this. Also I suck at sunmaries. Prepare for two chapters of pure post HTTYD 2 angst.)
1. Chapter 1

**Astrid was always so aware. She always knew of everything going on in her surroundings. She'd learned these skills from years of hunting trips with her father. However, as of late she has decided to use those skills somewhat against me, even more so than usual. She started this after I became cheif. Life has been pretty hectic, though not as much as I thought it would be. My mother and Gobber take over in the evenings and early mornings so I can take Toothless for flights. I tried not doing that once; big mistake. A restless Nightfury, while not trying to be destructive, can have rather disastrous effects. Astrid knows how to ride him, how to work the fin. I taught her years ago. But it just isn't the same without me being up there. **

**After one of those evening flights, the villiage seemed peaceful enough and most were settling in for the night. I decided to do so myself. My mother wasn't in when I got home, but someone else was.**

**"Well good evening, milady. How was your day?" I said, giving Astrid a peck on the lips.**

**"Oh same old same old." She replied, sitting on my bed. "How did your flight go?"**

**"Good. Though Toothless decided it would be fun to take a nap after we landed on that small island just north of here. I couldn't get the lazy reptile up for half an hour!"**

**Astrid giggled at my slight annoyance while Toothless just huffed, as if offended, and lay down to take another nap.**

**"Did you talk to him yet?" Astrid said abruptly.**

**Oh yeah. I forgot to mention. That whole thing about her having those incredible awareness skills? Well she had noticed a while back that I was just...sad. I mean, of course I was sad. Loosing a loved one is always sad but I tried not to show it too much. I'm cheif after all. I have to be strong for my villiage, my people. Astrid however, noticed this immedietly, and has been pushing me to talk to Toothless about what happened that day. I keep telling her that me and Toothless are fine. In fact, we're even closer now. I don't blame him. I never will. He understands that, he understands the things I tell him. If he could speak he probably would have actual conversations with me. I keep telling Astrid these things. I tell her that we're fine but she keeps saying that-**

**"Hiccup, you need closure. You both do. Talking to Toothless will be beneficial to you both."**

**I took a breath to reply, probably with a 'We are fine.' but Astrid cut me off saying, "You know I'm right, Hiccup."**

**She sighed before getting off my bed and walking over to the door frame I was leaning against.**

**"I love you. I love you both so much, and I just don't want you to be hurting anymore. You lost your father, Hiccup. And even though it wasn't Toothless who did it, it was Toothless' body that did it. It was your best friends body under the uncontrollable control of the Alpha."**

**"Thank's for summing that up, Astrid." I deadpanned.**

**She gave me a death glare that I learned the hard way not to defy before she continued, "You need talk to him about it. He probably doesn't even remember hardly anything from that day. But you do, so you need to let him know what happened. You need to just get it all out before it consumes you. I can already see it happening. So just do this for me so you can move on, ok? I just want you and Toothless to be happy. I don't want to get married to a crazy person." **

**Astrid made a face before saying, "Well, crazier."**

**"Alright, alright. I'll talk to him tonight."**

**"Promise?" She said, giving me those darn beautiful bright blue puppy eyes that I can never say no to. **

**"I promise." I said. Of course I didn't say no.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Toothless was looking at me expectantly. He knew we were talking about him. About us. About what happened. After Astrid left I turned in the doorway to see that expectant look. He could sense something was off as I sat down next to him. He nuzzled my stomach to try and comfort me. I pet his head and gently pushed him away so I could look into his eyes. He stared right back. We stayed that way for a while, just looking at each other as I tried to figure out what to say to him, and how to even start the conversation. As I stared I was back to five years ago. I shot him down. I found him injured in the woods. I couldn't-wouldn't-kill him. I chose not to kill him. I chose. Then, after I cut him free, he chose not to kill me. He chose. I couldn't sleep the night that happened because I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that we both chose not to kill each other. As he pinned me against that rock, and chose not to kill me, he just stared at me. I looked into his eyes, those bright green eyes that displayed his soul so openly, and I saw myself. I saw my own soul. We were doing the same now. Green staring into green. Soul matching soul. And in both our souls I finally saw what Astrid was telling me about. The guilt, the guilt he feels for what he did, even though everyone knew it wasn't his fault. My dad would forgive him if he was still here. I saw the guilt I feel for pushing him away when he came to. I still haven't directly apologized for that have I? I was just confused, scared, hurt, angry, so incredibly sad. I was such a mix of everything that I was numb. Too numb to realize that I was pushing the best thing that ever happened to me away. **

**I saw the saddness. The agonizing sadness over everything that had happened. That's what finally made me form a coherent thought. That's what finally made the words come out of my mouth.**

**"Toothless...you are my best friend. You made my life worth living when I didn't really think I was that important. You made me feel important and wanted and for once in my life I actually had a friend. I almost gave all of that up when I pushed you away." I had to stop for a moment to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. I failed.**

**"Toothless I...I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away because I almost lost the most important thing in the world to me and I don't know what I would do without you. I know it wasn't your fault. You didn't know what was happening. You didn't know what had happened. You didn't know what you had done while you weren't in control of yourself. I-I'm so..." My voice broke away as my sobs got the better of me. Astrid was right, this has been slowly consuming me.**

**He noticed. He always notices when I'm upset. He let out a little coo and nuzzled me so I would look at him. And there it was in his eyes. It's like they were smiling in understanding and forgiveness. He understood and forgave me. How can I ever repay him for this? For forgiving me? **

**"Buddy, you are amazing." I said, tears subsiding as I smiled at him. He stood suddenly and walked over to my desk chair where I had my father's extra fur cloak hanging. He grabbed it and walked back over to me, placing it in my lap, he sniffed it and looked up at me. There's the guilt again. He was apologizing now. **

**"I forgive you, Toothless. I know it wasn't your fault. I know they made you do it. You're my best friend. You'll always be my best friend, and nothing can ever change that."**

**He seemed satisfied with this, though still sad. I was too. I placed the cloak around me and partially on him as I lie down next to him. He sniffed the cloak again and looked at me, eyes like a puppy's. I put my hand out for him and he placed his snout in it, just like he had five years ago.**

**"I know bud. I miss him, too. He would be so proud of us. Of what me and you have accomplished. And by the way, I won't let this whole cheif thing stop us from mapping the world together, just you and me." I smiled at him. He just licked my face and, for once, I let him. I'll just wash it off in the morning once Astrid tells me she won't kiss me because I smell like fish.**


End file.
